


Yes, Captain

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [19]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is the Captain of the ship readying for the daily meeting.  Bella assists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 19/30  
> AU Prompt: Space

Bella walks into the conference room and looks around.  She isn’t at all surprised to find Captain Busch already there.  “Good morning, Captain,” she says.

 

Kyle looks over and nods.  “Good morning, Bella,” he responds before turning his attention back toward the agenda for the meeting. 

 

Bella can’t help but smile a little as she walks over to get everything ready.  If she isn’t the first one here, it’s always Kyle.  She has to admit that she’d been nervous when Kyle had been promoted to Captain of their sector.  While she didn’t know much about him, she’d certainly heard a lot from some of the others.  Once she’d gotten to know him, she learned what the man was really like.  Not many were lucky enough to see the different side of him that she did.

 

“Bella, can you make sure that everyone has the agenda before they sit?”

 

“Yes, Captain.”  She takes the papers from him.  “How is everything looking?”

 

“Stewart’s giving us issues again.”  Kyle shrugs a little.  “Nothing I can’t handle.”  He winks at her before turning away.  “Oh, and Bella?”  He turns toward her once again.

 

“Yes, Captain?”

 

“I want you to be in my quarters at the end of your shift.”

 

Bella smiles at him.  “Yes, Captain.”  Once the last person enters the room, she looks over at Kyle.  “Will there be anything else, Captain?”

 

Kyle shakes his head.  “That’ll be all.  Thank you, Bella.  You are dismissed.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

Kyle locks his door behind him that evening.  He smiles when he sees Bella leaning against the headboard.  “Glad to see you here,” he says as he slips out of his boots.  “Come ‘ere.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

**The End**


End file.
